Christine Bonnefoy (Port-Saint-Louis, France)
Port-Saint-Louis is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the city of Port-Saint-Louis-du-Rhône, in southern France. Physical Appearance: She have short straight blond hair and brown eyes. She wears a black short, black boots, a black and pink rayed pull-over and a black cap. Special detail: Have a blond curl that she hide in her cap, it's also her e-zone. Description: She is known as a cheerful person, yet a bit shy, who like to help peoples. She seems to work hard. She works port and the sea. During summer she likes to help tourists and also spending time on the beach, wich is always full of tourists, her city being know for the 3 differents beach there. During her free time, she like doing some sports, she like Tennis and also swimming. For food, she like tuna and tomatoes. She also like Provençal tomatoes with eggs and other Provençal cooking. Familly: France : She see France as a big brother. Provence: She is the one who took care of her since she was a Young representative until she got old enough Italy and Romano : Cousins Salin de Giraud (Salin): Her little brother, who is a city near her, and much smaller than her, so she take care of him and his peoples a lot Pets : - Misty : She is her nekotalia. Every representative have their nekotalia after all. - Rosie : She is her pet flamingo. The reason why she have such an unusual pet is that her place is close to huge fields were wild flamingos come at some periods of the year. Someday she found the poor little bird who was still really young but seriously injured and abandonned by the others flamingos. So insteed of letting it here alone, she took it back home and took care of the bird until it was able to go back to the wild life. But even then, the bird akwardly refused to return with the others flamingos and always followed her. So she finally got used to it and made it her pet. Bonus-story: (rp only because non-historical related) - She used to date an Italian city named Pompeii, but you all know what happened.... He died and since then, our poor little one is heartbroken - Pink Flying Bunny friend (optional) Alternatives Versions: Nyotalia Human Name : Christian/Christopher Bonnefoy Gender : Male Physical Appearance: He have short messy blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and pink military uniform and black boots. Special detail: Have a blond curl -no image since no definitive design yet- Description: He's exactly like his girl self, though he really like flirting around. He also hide his curl. 2P Human Name : Nadine Bonnefoy Gender : Female Physical Appearance: She have short straight orange hair and souless blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with pink ribbon, long stripped socks, and blue mary-jeanes. She also have a little blue top hat. She also have a curl under her hat -no image since no definitive design yet- Description: She's really cold and looks like she don't care of anyone unless a few rare peoples but don't show it often. She's difficult to anger but dangerous when she is or can have a mood swap at times, weither you'll say something she won't like, or if she would like you more or less. Though she have a really little nice part but only with really special peoples. Really rareful. She always have a gun with her, just in case and perfectly know how to use it. Anyways, she like sweet things like her 1P. Since she grew used to eat a few of Oliver's cupcakes whenever she try to spend some time with her big brother and ends up with the energetic british man. Nekotalia Name : Mysty Gender : Female Physical Appearance: A little cat whith black fur and light yellow fur. She also have a curl. Description: She's just a little cat who like walking around, sleeping, and eating tuna and chicken. She's too shy to come close to other cats, except Salin's cat, France's cat and Italy's cat. __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__